warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Corpus
The Corpus Branch is a sub division of the Vitores Tenebras. Headed by the infamous ex-Ordo Xenos inquisitor Cutler Kar, the Corpus Branch specialises in research in developing new technology, and experimenting on human and Xenos biology. The philosophy behind Corpus is that mankind is holding itself back by denying the use of certain methods and tools, and thus believes that Mankind needs to broaden its horizons in order to attain supremacy. Corpus contains large numbers of Hereteks in its ranks, as well as Xenos mercenaries. History The Corpus Branch was founded in the late 41st millennium, as part of the Vitores Tenebras, alongside the Animus and Spiritus branches. Beforehand however Kar had been secretly recruiting various members for his plans. These included experts in Xenology, radicals in the Adeptus Mechanicus and even a few members of Luminus Cabal, who had swayed over to Kars side. Organisation The Tenebras One of the branch, Cutler Kar, at first believed that everyone bar himself was equal, meaning there were no ranks. However as the branch grew in numbers Kar had to re-think this strategy. Kar instead divided the branch into three sub divisions, each of which answer to him. These are the Technology division, Biology division, and Legatus division. Technology division Led by the rogue Magos Explorator Dorianus Ven Adrien, the technology division primarily concerns itself with experimenting with Xenos technology, finding ancient technology and supplying the rest of the Tenebras. It is the largest and most useful of all the divisions, as without it not only would the Corpus Branch but also the entire Vitores Tenebras would cease to function. The technology division consists almost exclusively of rogue tech priests, many who were accused of tech heresy. Often the tech priests are accompanied by servitors or even Skitarii, creating a sort of mini-army. The Technology division is the one Kar probably has the least control over, due to them jealously guarding secrets sometimes from each other. However Kar makes sure that he holds a degree of control over the tech priests who manage the gun servitors, so if a member gets out of line, Kar has them disposed. Biology division The biology division is the second largest, with Kar taking a very active role. Although the rank of head scientist does exist, the rank is meaningless due to Kars involvement. Primarily the division research augmentation of humanity, through genetic research and "splicing" Xenos and human bodies together. Occasionally a rogue tech priest will join the division to experiment upon cybernetics. Kar meanwhile leads his own group that examine pyskers. The biology division often uses successful experiments as a guardforce as well as Kars personal body guard. Often silent and loyal to Kar alone, these "super humans" while no where near as powerful as a Space Marine, still are genetically leagues higher than an average human. Some are hulking brutes, others lithe and agile. Many of the super soldiers do not survive the initial process, with Kars process being less than refined, but those who survive are implanted with a device that, at the click of a switch, they are injected with a poison that kills them in seconds. Thus Kar can keep control over them. Legatus division The smallest of the three divisions the Legatus division primarily makes contact with Xenos species. However it also acts as Kars secret police, as well as conversing with the rest of the Tenebras. Dalila Isiminger, Tenebras One of the Animus branch, finds the Legatus to be not only unnecessary but a minor threat to her Animus. Kar states that the Legatus is merely there to protect his own interests, and that it is of no concern for Isiminger. Members Potential vacancy open for the leader of the biology branch. ''' *Cutler Kar-Founder of the Corpus Branch, Kar retains overall control. He mostly works with the biology division, and holds less power over the technology division than he would like to think he does. If Kar were to fall there would be a power vacuum, that would cause the branch to break apart. Thus Kar is needed to keep balance over the divisions. *Magos Explorator Dorianus Ven Adrien- The head of the Technology Division of the Corpus Branch of the Vitores Tenebras, Dorianus Ven Adrien is more a visionary and military commander than researcher or inventer. However while the skills of this Magos may not be focused towards the technological side the former Magos Exploritor's vision and command of personal war machines rivaling the entire war potential of the Technology Division allow him command over the entirety of the branch unquestioned. The only thing keeping the ambitions of this Heretek in check is the Corpus Branch's dependance on the support of the Vitores Tenebras and thus Cutler Kar. *Sophia Riyeko-The leader of the Legatus division Riyeko is a pedantic, quiet women who is utterly loyal to Cutler Kar. A skilled fighter she does Kars dirty work and often comes into conflict with Dorianus for interfering with his work. *Willhelm Alvistine was a talented and young Enginseer in the Adeptus Mechanicus and is skilled in both genetic manipulation and technology. He is a charged Hertech and is known for his logical and almost devoted nature to his work, if lackluster loyalty to the Corpus Branch's ideals. Today he has fallen in with the organization and has quickly proven himself worthy by developing new and advance weaponry. He has recently transferred from the Technology division to the Biology Division to work on in their super soldier programs. Location The Corpus Branch stretches across the Sephadollion Sector, with men stationed on many of its planets. Its bases of operations is disputed-the names Estomor, Tangaroa, Dedriton, Halcyon and Bythantis have often been linked to Corpus, but nothing is known for sure. The Tenebarite Cabal know that each division has separate headquarters, but whether they are on different planets or not is unknown. It is also likely that Kar is located in the HQ of the Biology division, and is probably regarded as the centrepoint of the organisation. Technology Plasma Shells The Plasma shell is one of the more infamous weapons developed by the Corpus Branch and was the brain child of the brilliant if unstable Tech Priest William Alvistine. The weapon itself aims to utilize the destructive forces of plasma weaponry, but capitalize on the range and penetration power of standard projectile weaponry. The result was the Plasma shell or PS for short, which takes the standard Components of a plasma pistol and places it in a standard hollowed out artillery shell of a basilisk or Leman Russ tank, with some added micro technology from various Xenos races and a adamantium tip. The result is a weapon which turns an unassuming tank into a secret death dealer that can crack open the armor or opposing enemy vehicles easily and/or fill/cover it with massive amounts of plasma melting it and its crew in a matter of seconds. With it easily being fired from miles away and exploding with enough force to leave a serious dent even in a Baneblade's armour. The reason for this tremendous amount of force is that the weapon uses the chemical reaction of generating plasma to convert some of the produced substance to propel the shell as it closes in on the target. Thus causing it to hit with a much greater force than anticipated. However while the shells are far more stable than normal plasma weaponry, due to the plasma reaction not happening until the shell has left the firing chamber, they are still extremely volatile and unstable. If blown up of improperly handled the shell can easily trigger a massive production of plasma which coats anyone near it in the substance melting friend and foe alike indiscriminately. MgOL (Magnetic Ordnance Launcher) Another one Corpus Baranches many new experimental weapons that William Alvistine had a hand in creating, the MgOl is frequently boasted as his most significant all round advancement in the terms of small arm weaponry. The MgOl functions upon the basic principle as a magnetic mass accelerator, using electrified magnets to propel tiny bullets at high speeds over long distances. The resulting collision from the high speeds, which are far greater than normal Auto weaponry, creates explosions which vary in size and destructive power. With even the hand held variant used by the Corpus Branch chemically and biologically enhanced shock troops having the power and rate of fire near that of a bolt gun, with the upside of being a significantly less bulky and less expensive weapon. Due to its low energy consumption needed to power the magnets and it incorporating the easily rechargeable energy cells of the standard Las, the weapon is only reliant on projectile ammunition. And while in most combat scenarios this would be an issue, such is the destructive force of said weapon, and the size of the MgOL ammunition, it actually an extremely economic weapon in terms of firepower. With it the long run being cheaper to manage than a most other high end projectile weapons due to its non-specialized ammunition, despite costing more to develop at the outset. As a result the weapon is now seen widely used by multiple areas of the Corpus Branch, if it has not replaced the more standard weaponry used by the faction, like the Las Gun. The MgOl however has seen the transformation from main battle tank cannon, to hand held projectile weapon, with stubbers, SMG and auto cannon variants also been developed by various members of the Corpus Branch. The only significant downside to such a weapon is one its recoil, two its need for reinforced unspecialized ammunition and three a lack penetration power. The first problem is understandable as given the amount of energy needed to propel a solid metal slug to speeds where it is needed to explode, as a result much like the bolter even the hand held variant of the MgOl cannot be wielded by an unmodified human. However mounted variants like on tanks or weapon emplacement need no such support beyond simple structural reinforcement. The Need for unspecialized ammunition stems from the fact any hollowed out slug would shatter before it left the weapons barrel, meaning that only solid slugs will do. And finally since the shells explode on contact du to the transfer of high kinetic force the weapons can only penetrate the most simple of armor. None the less the energy transferred is capable of leading to internal bleeding, bursting of blood vessels and easily snapping bones and augments like. As a result while these downsides and the complexity of the device have prevented the weapon seeing wide use outside of the Corpus Branches augmented forces, the weapons simple yet powerful design allows it to be fielded almost anywhere and on any weapon. Making it dangerous and flexible. Nanite Rounds The nanite rounds are one of the corpus branches most widely used and as a result notorious weapons yet fielded. Although nowhere near the level of a doomsday weapon the sheer quantity that these small bullets can be manufactured at makes them easily available to those working for the Corpus branch, with many taking them as their preferred ammunition type due to them being built to be used by standard auto guns and stubbers. The Nanite round is manufactured on mass with an ordinary hollowed out bullet being filled with thousands of tiny micro machines that are quickly manufactured in vats at top secret production facilities throughout the sector. The nanites of course activate when exposed to extreme heat directly from the weapons primer, and thus when fired slowly wait for the bullet to shatter inside an enemy target or get squashed against their armor. Once done, through the activation of their tip they slowly eat there way out of the shell and into the target, tearing them or their armour apart at the cellular level. Understandable the weapons nanites have a limited life expectancy due to possessing a short battery life, meaning it will take multiple bullets for a person or their armor to be fully 'digested' . But the psychological impact that such a weapon has and their ability to fielded in the most simple of weaponry makes them widely feared by the enemies of the Corpus Branch. The Electro Cannon A relatively new weapon to the Corpus arsenal, which has only just reached the necessary levels of safety (for the Branch) to be field tested. The weapon itself uses a focused invisible laser to ironize and paint a target for the weapon to attack. By ironizing an individual or object the Electro Cannon forges a connection between the target and the barrel unleashing a continues torrent of electricity that causes massive damage to whatever it touches. Such a weapon at close range can stop an normal persons heart, fry the circuitry of argumentations, cause irreparable nerve damage, and at point blank or long term exposure incinerate the opponent. The weapon itself has been designed as a powerful anti-Power Armor and even anti-vehicle weapon. Intending to fry the occupants of the tanks, airplanes or armor with high currents of electricity, killing them, but leaving their equipment with minimal damage that can be easily repaired. The major downside of the Electro Cannon however is its weight, the weapon itself relies on a large and clunky power pack and has to be wielded by an individual in power armor. As despite its use of advance Tau power cells the weapon is still highly inefficient and extremely wasteful in its attacks. Although it is extremely devastating and has quickly gained the attention of Imperial authorities, its complexity and lack of refinement has meant that only a few working prototypes exist, barely numbering over a dozen. Relations Quotes '''Feel free to add your own! By ''"Without advancement comes stagnation, with stagnation comes decay, through decay things crumble, and we have had ten-thousand years of decay! I feel our methods are justified, don't you"? '' -Willhelm Alvistine About Category:Rebels Category:Dog of War Category:Groups Category:Organizations